BlastphamousHD TV
Maurice Barnett (born ), known on YouTube as BlastphamousHD, runs a reaction channel. About Barnett was born in Compton, California, though he didn't talk much about his childhood; the only thing known is that he was bullied alot, which he mentions in some of his videos. He has at least 3-4 siblings, and one runs another channel called "KT-TV". He created his first YouTube channel, maurice barnett, on March 2, 2008 followed by his three active channels starting in 2013. On YouNow, he started broadcasting in 2015 and by November, he had 1,500 fans. His mainstreaming platform is now Twitch. His mother has appeared in some of his videos. Content As BlastphamousHD TV and BlastphamousHD TV 2 are primarily reaction channels, they are set up accordingly with the majority of their content in response to various videos on YouTube or WorldstarHipHop. On some occasions, these videos have had to be reduced to YouTube's standard 15-minute limit as he monetizes them and gets copyright notices as a result. Commenters have repeatedly pointed out that his videos increase by the duration of the original video, which is refuted by many who argue that the extra time is spent adding content to the video for him to pause. He has been praised for this method of reaction. Aside from reactions, Barnett also runs a series called BHD Storytime: Crazy Stories From My Real Life, in which he describes various events in his early life about getting embarrassed, close to murdered, and humorous moments. He and his friends also produce skits occassionally, with the most recent one being Buy My Mixtape.......OR ELSE! ( A Real American Horror Story). On his gaming channel, he plays Five Nights At Freddy's, Grand Theft Auto V, South Park: The Stick of Truth, and a plethora of other video games. On October 27, 2016, Barnett posted i Google Myself.....CANT BELIEVE THEY WROTE THIS!!, in which Barnett googles "BlastphamousHD wiki" with his Wikitubia page as the first result. He gives praise to anonymous writers who covered his VidCon turmoil, saying "whoever wrote this is immediately my nigga now" and that "y'all are awesome, bro." #BlastphamousHD Try Not To Laugh Challenge Part of BlastphamousHD TV's reaction content are Try Not To x'' Challenges, in which ''x is substituted for Laugh, Get Scared, or more rarely Just Wait. However, in May 2016, Barnett posted a challenge for his subscribers to remix his videos and intentionally take them out of context. The challenge is over, but many have persisted and gave him the videos long after in spite of this. Commenters have speculated that there are about four remixers in competition, which are Bownsir, JaggedSalad, Vorikx, and SM4. Bownsir contributed to the challenge with an entry which Barnett gave acclaim to as one of the best. Bownsir has since created a running gag that Barnett would be putting out an album with his videos spliced as the main source of his lyrics, and the two have been in contact. Controversy In March 2016, YouTuber PsiSyndicate attacked Barnett for his comments, including his poor residency and stereotypical lifestyle. Soon after, Psi came under fire when Barnett's fans prompted a witch hunt. The two YouTubers posted videos in response, and supposedly settled it out on DramaAlert. At VidCon 2016, minnesotaboyy, a lesser-known propagandist YouTuber, attacked Barnett for the things he said prior to the event. Minnesotaboyy took place in a competition in which the winner would win $300, and dropped out, prompting Barnett to comment that "if you're going to join this, and say that you are the best, and everyone else sucks, and complain that you're poor, then why drop out?" Minnesotaboyy responded with a death threat to Barnett and his family, which he later fell back on when Barnett strategically chose to wait for his arrival at the event. References Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Gaming YouTubers